Characters - Warcraft
Main Characters Aysha Elenyel Gundar Stoneaxe Irrelevante Olaf Talessar Pan Pan Sati Sacredsteel Schalla Winterbreeze Sophtia Sacredsoul Sun Turdak Blackthorn Secondary Characters Beriel Race: unknown; Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: uknown Current residence: '''Ratchet '''Jobs: Spy, Informer Beriel é o(a) maior informante de Catraca. Sempre veste roupas coloridas e extravagentes e máscaras bizarras, tendo todo o corpo coberto de modo que não se pode definir sua raça e nem se é homem ou mulher (nem mesmo pela voz). É extremamente competente e suas informações são sempre valiosíssimas – portanto, seu preço é geralmente muito alto. Cairne Bloodhoof Race: Tauren; Class: '''Shaman (water); '''Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Family: ??? (eldest son), Kanithar (youngest son) Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Tauren Chieftain Cairne é o sábio e bondoso líder dos tauren. Atuou como mestre e conselheiros, quando Thrall buscava devolver o xamanismo aos orcs. Eberk Brownfield '''Race:' Tauren; Class: '''Healer; '''Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; Jobs:' Healer Eberk é um jovem curandeiro tauren que acompanhou o grupo na expedição à Uldum. Falkner Sundström '''Race:' Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Falkner era um ex-soldado da Aliança. Ainda em Lordaeron, começou a investigar o Culto dos Amaldiçoados. Após a guerra, aposentou-se e estabeleceu-se em Catraca, mas não conseguia se manter longe dos assuntos envolvendo o Flagelo. Uma dessas investigações foi sua última. Garret Shaydynn Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: male; Age: 21; Height: 0.91 m; Weight: '''22 Kg; '''Eyes: dark brown; Hair: black; Skin: light green Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 14/01; Current residence: '''Theramore '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Soldier (12th Phalanx); Weapons: anything that can hurt someone Garret aprendeu desde cedo as artes da ladinagem e o funcionamento das estranhas invenções goblins. Após uma vida de mercenário e ladrão, alistou-se na Aliança porque achava que teria uma vida mais fácil e sossegada. Jaina Proudmoore Race: Human; Class: Warrior, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: Holy Light; Gender: female Current residence: ?; Affiliations: ?; Jobs: Leader, Grand Master of the Paladins; Weapons: (holy keen shocking burst bastard sword) Jaina era a líder da Alinça e Grã-Mestre da Ordem da Mão de Prata. Na ocasião de um atentado à sua vida, foi salva por Thrall e Cairn e por um grupo de soldados da Horda e da ex-4ª Falange da Aliança. Jaina teve que deixar Theramore, mas todos os paladinos e muitos outros a seguiram em seu exílio. Dizem que ela está leventando sua própria facção nos campos de Mulgore e agora é abertamente aliada a Thrall. Jamara Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue; Alignment: CN; Gender: female Current residence: Ratchet; Jobs: Innkeeper, Informer Jamara é dona da Sailor's Rest, uma taverna no movimentado porto de Catraca. Além de servir sua clientela, sempre aceita trocar algumas moedas de ouro por uma informaçãozinha. Kanithar Bloodhoof Race: Tauren; Class: Healer; Alignment: NG; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier, Healer; Weapons: spear Kanithar é o filho mais novo de Cairne Bloodhoof, líder dos tauren. Foi aprendiz de Turdak até se tornar um curandeiro confiante, quando passou a cumprir missões em nome da Horda. Kashim Race: Human; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: Theramore Filiations: Alliance Kashim era um garoto de rua em Catraca que foi “resgatado” pelo grupo e levado para Theramore para ter uma vida melhor, estável e com perspectivas futuras: treinar para ser um soldado da Aliança. Keldon Seward Race: Human; Class: Warrior; Alignment: LN; Gender: male (Deceased) Keldon era o capitão da 4ª Falange da Aliança, era conhecido por ser um grande guerreiro e por seguir um estrito código de conduta criado por ele mesmo. Foi vítima das maquinações do Flagelo, o que o levou a se matar para salvar sua honra. Infelizmente, tornou-se um morto-vivo, que foi destruído imediatamente pelo grupo de "heróis". Khalid Brokenford Race: Night Elf; Class: Priest; Alignment: NG; Deity: Elune; Gender: male Current residence: '''Theramore '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: High-Priest, Healer; Weapons: mace Khalid é o sacerdote responsável pela construção do templo de Elune em Theramore. Malfurion Stormrage Race: Night Elf; Class: Druid; Gender: male Affiliations: Alliance; Jobs: Leader Malfurion é um dos mais velhos elfos da noite ainda vivos. Foi um herói de seu povo e salvou o mundo de uma invasão demoníaca à muito tempo atrás. Atualmente é o líder oficial dos elfos da noite. Margareth "Maggie" Aldersey Race: Human; Class: Rogue (in training); Alignment: CG; Gender: female; Age: 17; Height: 1.65 m; Weight: 56 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Birthday: 26/11; Current residence: Thunderbluff; Family: Olaf (fiancée) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Baker; Professions: Bakery Desde que chegou em Kalimdor, tornou-se uma garçonete em uma das muitas tavernas de Catraca (seus pais e irmão ficaram em Lordaeron). Acabou por apaixonar-se por um cliente que sempre estava por lá, um sisudo assassino encapuzado. Olaf passou então a freqüentar a taverna só para ver Maggie e decide procurar uma vida melhor para ela longe da caótica cidade dos goblins. Após livrar-se de um problema com um blood elf louco, Olaf parte com Maggie para Thunderbluff, a capital dos cordiais taurinos. Lá, Maggie abre uma padaria e doceira. Quo'rin Race: Furbolg; Class: Shaman (water); Alignment: NG; Religion: '''Furbolg Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Bell’s Glade '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Shaman Quo’rin é o xamã de Bell’s Glade, uma tribo de furbolgs próxima à Thunderbluff. Shai-Nefer Race: Human; Class: Sorcerer, Sand Shaper; Alignment: N; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' female; '''Age:' 23; Height: 1.68 m; Weight: 57 Kg; Eyes: red; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordearon; Current residence: '''Thunderbluff; '''Familiar: '''Penny (female roadrunner) '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: the desert itself Shai é uma dos pouquíssimos humanos que fazem parte da Horda. Desde que conheceu Sigurd tem o seguido e acabou por tornar-se um soldado a serviço da Horda. Nas terras áridas de Kalimdor descobriu seu poder de comandar o deserto, passando a ser conhecida entre as fileiras da Horda pela alcunha de “Bruxa do Deserto”. Shamash Sungod Race: Human; Class: Warrior, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: '''Holy Light; Gender:' male '''Place of birth:' Lordearon; Current residence: '''?; '''Family: '''Sophtia (step-daughter), Sati (wife), Casandra (daughter) '''Filiations: '''Jaina; '''Jobs: Colonel; Weapons: (holy keen flaming burst bastard sword) Shamash, cedo durante sua carreira de paladino, encontrou durante uma de suas missões uma menina órfã a quem adotou e treinou para que se tornasse também uma paladina. Após ser promovido a major das 1ª e 2ª Falanges da Aliança, iniciou um relacionamento com sua superior imediata, a coronel Sati – o que gerou muita fofoca nas duas falanges. Após o atentado contra Jaina, abandonou a Aliança e acabou por realizar seu casamento em Thunderbluff. Sigurd Race: Orc; Class: Warrior, Hexblade; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Soldier, Commander; Weapons: (flaming greatsword) Sigurd é possivelmente o único guerreiro orc que conseguiu desenvolver algumas habilidades arcanas que, em teoria, não chamam a atenção de demônios como a magia arcana regular faz. Por se destacar no cumprimento de missões, foi-lhe designado o posto de agente especial, comandando um pequeno grupo de soldados e resolvendo missões nas quais o exército não pode se meter. Storn Gordriver Race: Dwarf; Class: Expert; Alignment: LN;' Gender:' male Current residence: '''Bael-Modan '''Filiations: '''Alliance; '''Jobs: Historian Storn é o mais cotado historiador de Bael-Modan (apesar de um pouco folgado). Atualmente investiga as ruínas deixadas pelos anões de muito tempo atrás e busca sinais para entender melhor os titãs, os antigos deuses. Thorald Race: Troll (Blackspear); Class: Barbarian; Alignment: CN; Gender: male Current residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs: Soldier; Weapons: (greataxe) Thorald faz parte do pequeno grupo de soldados liderado por Sigurd. Thrall Race: Orc; Class: Warrior, Shaman (air), Far-seer; Alignment: LN; Religion: '''Orc Shamanism; Gender:' male '''Current residence: '''Orgrimmar; '''Animal companion: '''Snowsong '''Filiations: '''Horde; '''Jobs:' Orc Chieftain; Weapons: (impact collision maiming maul) Thrall era um escravo dos humanos, mas após conseguir libertar-se e ter recebido a visita do profeta Medivh e ouvido seus conselhos, começou uma jornada para libertar os orcs de Lordaeron e uni-los sob seu comando, reformando assim a Horda. Thrall também foi responsável por trazer o xamanismo de volta aos orcs. Ao chegar em Kalimdor, Thrall aliou-se aos taurinos e aprendeu muito com o líder Cairne. A Horda também aumentou suas fileiras com os trolls do clã Blackspear e, mais recentemente, com os furbolgs. Tyrande Whisperwind Race: Night Elf; Gender: female (Deceased) Tyrande era líder dos elfos da noite junto de seu esposo Malfurion e, como ele, também foi uma heroína. Após a última guerra contra a Legião Flamejante, os elfos da noite perderam sua imortalidade o que fez com que os elfos muito velhos começassem a morrer e Tyrande não foi exceção. Acredita-se que, desprovidos de sua imortalidade, a idade máxima que os elfos da noite podem alcançar seja a mesma que a de um alto-elfo. Antagonists Aelthas Race: High-elf; Class: Wizard; Alignment: unknown; Gender: male Current residence: '''unknown '''Filiations: '''Scourge Aelthas era um agente do Flagelo infiltrado como tenente na 4ª Falange da Aliança. Seus planos levaram à morte de Keldon e à destruição da 4ª Falange. Arthas Menethil '''Race: Human; Class: Blackguard (Death Knight); Alignment: LE; Gender: male Current residence: '''Northrend '''Filiations: '''Scourge Arthas era o príncipe herdeiro de Lordaeron e um dos mais destacados paladinos da Ordem da Mão de Prata. Quando teve início a invasão do Flagelo, suas ações começaram a tornar-se dúbias. Partiu para Northrend em busca de respostas e encontrou a espada Frostmourne, através da qual foi possuído pelo Rei Lich. Tornou-se um grande general do Flagelo durante a última guerra. Recentemente derrotou Illidan e tornou-se o recipiente da alma do Rei Lich. Baltan Tarnaff '''Race: Blood elf; Class: Wizard; Alignment: N; Gender: male (Deceased) Baltan era o líder da Confraria do Avérneo Elemental, um grupo de conjuradores arcanos decididos a explorar todas as possibilidades da magia arcana, independente da barreiras éticas e morais. Segundo os registros oficiais, Baltan foi preso pelo Tenente Aelthas da 4ª Falange da Aliança, mas conseguiu se suicidar na prisão e pouquíssimos detalhes de suas atividades foram revelados. Illidan Stormrage Race: Nigh elf; Gender: male Illidan foi o elfo da noite que conseguiu fazer um número de cagadas sem precedentes históricos. Foi aprisionado e só recentemente solto. Atualmente é mais um demônio do que um elfo, conseguiu muitos seguidores, dentre eles os blood elves e os naga, e foi para Northrend lutar contra Arthas. Foi derrotado e teve que fugir para outro plano (o Caos Inferior, ou Twisting Nether). Jillian Keelahan Race: Human; Class: Aristocrat; Alignment: N; Gender: male Current residence: Theramore; Affiliations: Alliance; Jobs: Diplomat Jillian é um diplomata a serviço da Aliança. Recentemente decidiu trabalhar apenas nas grandes cidades, pois sua última tarefa em terras mais selvagens foi desastrosa e, segundo ele próprio, traumatizante. Ele se viu obrigado a processar o grupo que o escoltou durante tal missão. Kai & Anna Race: Human Current residence: Ratchet (Kai) (Deceased - Anna) Kai e Anna eram filhos de um casal de marcineiros que residia em Thunderbluff. Anna era filha legítima do casal, enquanto Kai era adotado (Kai era amigo de infância de Anna e foi adotado pela família depois que perdeu seu pai na guerra). Os dois, como todo bom casal de amigos de infância de RPG, se casariam um dia. Contudo, algo aconteceu que amaldiçoou Anna, ela estava progressivamente se transformando em um carniçal, um tipo de morto-vivo. Quando o grupo os encontrou, Kai protegia uma Anna semi-morta-viva, e julgaram que não havia mais salvação para a pobre menina. Ficou a cargo de Sophtia lhe dar o golpe mortal.' '''Kai ficou inconsolável. Depois ficou-se sabendo que ainda poderia haver esperança para Anna, tivesse ela sido trazida até os xamãs da Horda, que haviam descoberto uma maneira de anular a maldição do Flagelo. Kai jurou vingança e não se deixará morrer até que tenha matado Sophtia. Lich King '''Race:' Lich (an orc when alive, but now inhabiting a human body); Alignment: LE; Gender: male Current residence: '''Northrend '''Filiations: '''Scourge O xamã orc Ner’zhul traiu a Legião Flamejante, à quem os orcs serviam, e tentou salvar seu povo. Como punição, foi capturado e torturado pelo demônio Kil’jaeden, o que o transformou em um servo da Legião, o morto-vivo Rei Lich. Sua alma foi imbuída em um grande bloco de gelo que, quando enviado à Azeroth, derreteu um pouco e adquiriu a forma aproximada de um trono. De seu trono gélido, o Rei Lich comandava o Flagelo à serviço da Legião. Contudo, o Rei Lich tinha planos próprios e traiu novamente a Legião, transformando o Flagelo em uma facção independente. Atualmente alocou sua alma no corpo do seu general Arthas e é provavelmente o ser mais poderoso de Azeroth. Megernas '''Race: Vampire (previously human); Class: unknown; Alignment: unknown; Gender: male '''Current residence: '''unknown; '''Filiations: '''Scourge Megernas é um vampiro a serviço do Flagelo, cujas atividades parecem relacionar-se a aumentar e aprimorar as fileiras de mortos-vivos.